Recordando cuando nos conocimos
by x-Edward-Elric-x
Summary: La historia perfecta de amor entre Taro Misaki y Jessica Grimaldi


**Recordando cuando nos conocimos **

Era un 24 de Diciembre cuando Jessica estaba hablando con Alex por teléfono. Y si, era 24 de Diciembre, nochebuena.

Jessica estaba la mar de contenta por que era la primera navidad que pasaba con Misaki y mientras hablaba con Alex de sus planes de este año recordó cómo conoció a su enamorado Taro Misaki, que aún no había llegado a casa de entrenar.

"Era un 1 de Abril cuando fui con mis padres a Francia de vacaciones. París era tan hermosa y aunque no entendiese mucho el idioma me encantó el tipo de personas que eran los franceses.

Mientras iba por la ciudad se me cruzo un balón de fútbol por el medio. Me detuve a recogerlo pensando que lo había tirado un niño pequeño. Pero me equivoqué.

El balón me lo reclamo un joven japonés muy mono.

-Perdona pero ese balón es mío – Me dijo el japonés.

Me quede paralizada al escuchar su voz. Esa sonrisa tan amable…. Fue ahí donde creo que me enamoré de él.

-Me llamo Taro Misaki. – Nunca me olvidaré de esa manera tan especial con la que me habló.

A partir de ahí no deje de pensar en ese japonés que le apasionaba tanto el fútbol.

A partir de ahí me empezó a gustar el fútbol.

Aunque solo me quedaba dos semanas en París no dejaba de pensar en él y una semana después me lo volví a encontrar dando unos toques al balón cerca de la Torre Eifel y me puse a observarle sin decirle nada. Me ruboricé y este se dio cuenta de mi presencia:

-Vaya, eres tu – Me sonrió Taro. – Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

-Esto perdona, me llamo Jessica Grimaldi.

Taro sonrió de nuevo:

-Encantado de conocerte, Jessica.

Ese día nos lo pasamos muy bien y nos caímos de maravilla, me imagino. Me habló de el y su pasión por el fútbol y demás. Cada vez más me empezaba a hechizar.

Taro era tan mono y me trataba tan bien que mis ojos no podían aparta la vista de el.

Estaba más que claro que me había enamorado de él y uno de los últimos días que quedé con Taro para volver a verlo jugar decidí decirle en tan poquito tiempo y directamente lo que sentía por el pero aquel día me dijo que su padre, como es pintor, quería volver a Japón durante una temporada y que esa misma tarde se iba en avión.

Me quedé perpleja al oír su dulce voz diciendo tal cosa y me quede en blanco.

-¡Un número de teléfono, una dirección! ¡ALGO! – recuerdo que gritaba sin parar – Necesito algo para poder seguir teniendo el contacto contigo.

-Pues la verdad yo no… - Misaki paro y pensaba, creo y luego siguió – Ten, apunta esta dirección y si un día vas a Japón pregunta por Tsubasa Oozora y pregúntale por mi.

-Taro… - Decía tristemente.

Recuerdo que me pasé toda la tarde llorando y me temía que nunca más volvería a verle. Al final no pude decirle nada, me quede con las ganas por desgracia.

Al regresar a España rogué, supliqué, me humillé e intenté convencer a mis padres para que viajaremos a Japón y así tal vez podría tener alguna oportunidad en ver a Taro. Pero todo fue en vano, hasta que la suerte llamó a mi puerta.

De una manera muy extraña y milagrosa, en el trabajo de mi padre nos regaló unas entraditas para un partido que se celebraba justamente en Japón por lo que me puse a dar saltos de alegría.

Estaba tan emocionada que nada más llegar a las tierras niponas salí corriendo del hotel para ir a dicha dirección que Taro me había dado.

Llegué a la calle y con nerviosismo llamé a la puerta pero nadie contestaba. Tristemente paseaba por la ciudad y a lo lejos vi un muchacho con un balón pero no era Taro, por lo que intenté pregunta si lo conocía.

-¿Conoces a Misaki? – Me dijo el chico.

-Si, Le ando buscando desde muy lejos. – Recuerdo contestar.

-Yo soy Tsubasa Oozora.

-¿En serio???

Por fin había encontrado a ese tal Tsubasa y me llevó a ver a Taro.

-¡¡¡Misaki!!! – Gritó Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa…

Taro de giró y no se podía creer lo que yo estaba ahí.

-Al final viniste a verme. No me lo creo… Gracias Jessica – Me volvió a sonreír de nuevo dulcemente.

No me pensé dos veces y me declaré ahí mismo. Recuerdo que Taro y Tsubasa se quedaron sin palabras.

Y en fin. Si he llegado hasta aquí con Taro se sabe que fue lo que me contesto, ¿no?

Ahora Taro y yo somos una pareja y no me arrepiento de haberle dicho burramente lo que sentía por el aquel día. Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo. Si él es feliz con su fútbol yo también lo soy.

Así fue como conocí a Taro…"

-¿Me sigues escuchando, Jessi? –Dijo Alex por teléfono.

-¿Eh?

-Es que te estoy hablando desde hace rato y parece que estan en las nubes, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Ay, perdona es que estaba pensando en Taro – Dijo con gusto.

-Como de costumbre. Yo ya tengo que irme a comprar algunos regalitos para los del equipo. Dale recuerdos a Misaki de mi parte, ¿ok?

-Claro, descuida. Nos vemos la próxima semana y dale tu también recuerdos a Nitta.

-Claro, see you!! –Se despidió Alex.

Justo al colgar, Misaki llegó a casa.

-Taro… - Se emocionó Jessica.

-Vaya, yo que intento ser sigiloso para darte una sorpresa y no hay manera.

Jessica se rió:

-Verte siempre me sorprende.

-Ten.

-¿Qué es?

-Tu regalo de navidad.

-¡Ay, que lindo!. Gracias, Aquí tienes el tuyo.

Ambos abrieron los regalos y se abrazarón.

"_Gracias por haberte puesto en mi camino, amor"_

_Te siento tan dentro de mí,_

_Como yo lo estoy en ti,_

_Te pienso noche y día_

_Como tú piensas en mí._

_¡Ay! Taro te quiero_

_Como ha nadie he querido,_

_Como a nadie voy a querer_

_Jamás suerte que te tengo y_

_Contigo voy a estar._

_Te siento a cada momento,_

_A cada segundo no te despejo_

_De mi mente, tan solo al minuto_

_Quedas otra vez presente._

_Suerte que te siento tanto_

_Que vivo en ti y tú vives en mí_

_Los dos enamorados sin dejarnos ir._

_Te siento tan dentro de mí_

_Tanto como tú me sientes a mí,_

_Sin dejarnos nunca de amarnos_

_Seguiremos unidos hasta el fin._

**END**


End file.
